The pretty lady that lives in my house
by SpringFairy
Summary: When Hiruzen warned him about the many responsibilities he'd have to take; the thought never crossed his mind that one day he would have to share his roof with an exotic red-headed female Jinchuuriki. The yondaime's reckless attempts to stay under control with her around are harder than it seems, even when she threatens to shove a kunai up his ass. [MinaKushi]
1. First Chapter: Tension

_Hi c:_

_This is a –believe it or not- serious fic, it might seem or sound ridiculous but it is.  
>Please enjoy it, and review when you finish reading this chapter.<em>

_Support is appreciated._

**The pretty lady that lives in my house.**

First Chapter: Tension.

The first thing the spiky blond hears once he goes to work is war. War war and more war all over again, the number of deaths and injured, the many children who become orphans and the many young married women who become widows. All of that in an endless summary of tragedies and unfortunate incidents, nothing more and nothing less. Don't get the guy wrong, he is pretty sensitive when it comes to these types of discussions, but not matter how much of a softy he can be; this could get tiring.

He didn't lie, more accurately he _never _lied, it was one of his most praised qualities amongst the elders, and like a good boy; he obeyed without a fuss.

Hiruzen tutored him a while after he became jonin, he always wanted the naive and honest spiky-blond to become his successor, and he was right on the spot; the guy knew how to do his job, even better than the old third himself. The yondaime was by far, the most successful hokage who ever hokage'd in the whole village of the hidden leaf, gaining deep respect, he was feared everywhere and portrayed as a hero.

The yellow flash, that's what we called him.

When someone hears that name, they instantly start trembling in fear; though it barely did any effect on said person, he was still proud of that nickname and walked heads up towards his sanctuary (and by sanctuary I mean his hokage office, seriously though.)

But even with all the fame and respect he gained from the shinobi all across the world, there was still one ounce of shame running through his veins, well... referring it as something 'shameful' was a bit exaggerating to him. Besides, he never really found it to be bad, he just didn't seem to understand why so many of his closest friends make such a deal about it; somehow it didn't affect his career, nor his social life, and he thought he'd manage to live with it until his death.

His virginity.

People talk about it a lot.

Of course, only his friends know about it, and when I say friends, I mean friends like Shikaku, Fugaku, Choza and his perverted sensei; Jiraya.

However, while he'd rather stay quiet about it, his friends thought that keeping this as the main topic of discussion in their spare time was probably the best therapy they could give the young hokage, insisting that if he'd have the _balls _to go on a war, then surely; he'd have them too when it came to women, but of course, the man was too preoccupied with his work, and more work with it.

They worry so much to an extent where they'd throw a random prostitute at his door step and hope he wouldn't refuse such an exquisite beauty, pay her enough money to spend a whole night, make it a _week _if the stupid blond pretended to never have the time for her, or if he was too shy to accept such a daring offer. Nevertheless, he always refused them, no matter what was the reason, and he did so; proudly. Jiraya often accused him of being either gay or just plainly uninterested in both sexes while Shikaku mentioned there was a possibility of having an inner narcissistic side.

Both of them were wrong though, it wasn't like he wasn't attracted to the opposite sex, nor was it because he felt too fond of himself. If he wanted to, he could wake up one nice morning in his bed with four or five women all around him, the guy's good looking; a girl in her right mind wouldn't refuse such a handsome male specimen, and that smile? It's so awfully bright that it could practically _blind _you for a thousand years, point.

His point of view was vaguely conceived inside his head, not wanting people to know what's happening in that brain of his; he figured it might be best to stay as brief as possible and follow the path of simplicity when it came to his friends, while the rest was just strictly formal.

Life went on and everything was going smoothly for the spiky blond, so far complications never occurred (almost) and his friends started to respect his choice in life to remain virgin, noting that he always thought women were up to no good; thus always getting in the way, seeking attention from the Y chromosome.

Days passed and it was already his 25th birthday, Jiraya insisted that he'd take the day off and come with him, to... you know, talk for a bit or get drunk like they used to, but the blond kindly refused the offer, insisting that work was by far more important than a silly birthday. Plus, he didn't really have a family to celebrate it with; being a 'supposed' orphan.

Walking slowly towards his office, the young hokage yawned, obviously showing his fatigue from his late hour paperwork, it was already dark and he had to retrieve one or two things. But as soon as he twisted the door knob that led to his office, he noticed the third, who was sitting on a nearby chair, smoking on his pipe.

Minato blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, then finally spoke softly; "Mister Hiruzen, what a pleasant surprise!" his reckless attempt to look 'pleased' was a failure since the old man immediately looked into that facade, the young hokage wasn't dressed formally and it made him uncomfortable, the simple long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark blue pants was something he wore casually when he knew there wouldn't be anything serious in his days of work, excluding today.

The old man stood up, a small yet firm smile illuminating his face, he answered with a calm tone, "I am aware I came in rather unexpectedly, I should had called."

The younger hokage shook his head instantly, trying to look as convincing as possible, "Not at all! You are most welcomed to come here at any possible hour of any day of the week! Please—sit back down!" he insisted while gesturing at the chair he previously sat on, the sandaime chuckled and sat back down like told, he often made fun of his successor at times, such an easy victim to tease.

While running his hand through his spiky and messy blond hair, the yondaime –respectfully- sat on a chair in front of him, Hiruzen lifted an eyebrow, curiously watching the youth.

"You know, you don't have to feel ashamed, you can sit on your desk, Minato."

Minato looked at the ground, sheepishly smiling and uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck, "I'd rather not; just a few years back it was yours, sir."

The third rolled his eyes then smiled; his gaze not leaving the sight of an embarrassed Minato wasn't rare, but certainly amusing.

"Anyways, I think we should cut through the chase." He said rather seriously, that caught Minato's complete attention, the younger man stiffened at his superior's firm stare, usually he'd joke around before going into a more serious topic, but that was something new, something that meant bad news.

Nonetheless, the yondaime figured it might be best to listen carefully.

"I am sure you are aware of Uzumaki Mito's current state, am I correct?"

The blond nodded, he was aware of the Jinchuuriki and the demon tails, but he still had no idea where the old crook was trying to reach at.

Hiruzen blew some smoke, in a gentle yet professional manner, Minato coughed silently as the smoke tickled the edge of his nose, he continued his serious talk; "Then you must have been informed of her death, right?"

His eyes shot wide open, nearly choking on his own saliva when he gulped, "P-Pardon?" he stuttered, still shocked by the revelation, Hiruzen gave a curious look at his younger friend then sighed lowly.

"Well, you are now... I guess," was all he muttered before glancing at the big window. Minato grabbed his head in frustration; he was one of the old Uzumaki's pupil, yet how come he wasn't informed of her death? The old lady taught him almost all of her summoning techniques and probably gave him more love than any other woman would give him, she had an honest and sweet affection towards her pupil, seeing him like her own child. Minato gladly accepted her feelings and respected her and loved her just like a mother, a mother who should have been his from the start.

"Listen, this is hard... I know, but you must remain calm, I want you to do me a favour." He said quietly, Minato lifted his head to get a better look at him, listening ever so carefully.

"We managed to find ourselves another competent Jinchuuriki, she's here," he said rather calmly, Minato narrowed his eyes, then finally asked;

"Already? So soon? Are you sure she's up for it?"

The old man nodded and grinned in a very frantic manner, "Oh she's the perfect one, trust me." He sighed then continued; "She's just unbelievably stubborn and violent, has bad manners and acts and looks like a tomboy."

Minato rolled his eyes, so far he always knew that Hiruzen was a womanizer of some sort; one would be surprised if they known he was married for years, without –almost- any problems.  
>But somehow he was relieved that the Jinchuuriki was competent enough, if he had to do something as stupid as-<p>

Suddenly, a bright shade of fiery red showed itself from behind the door, a glimpse of an attractive and curvy figure as well as pale creamy milk skin and two bright violet eyes that could pierce through one's soul appeared, her long and thin dark green dress reached her ankles, hence covering her supposed long legs. Her slim wrist lifted to knock gently on the door, peeking slowly while she asked sweetly in a low tone to come in.

Minato's frustrated expression changed dramatically to an amazed one, eyes wide and mouth flew open, he could feel his heart beat in an strange way, a sensation that was unknown to him until now, all he could see was the beautiful lady with blood red hair.

Hiruzen nodded, "You can come in, Kushina."

The pretty yet tall woman entered gracefully, her long red hair reached her hips waved and danced according to her slow paced movements, she had a charming look, pretty face and determined eyes, surely such a fine lady couldn't possibly be the human sacrifice?

"Minato, this is Kushina, our most recent Jinchuuriki," Hiruzen greeted as he stood up to introduce, Minato remained bewildered for a few seconds before he clumsily stood up and scratched the back of his head nervously, still embarrassed with himself, he gave a sheepish smile and reached out his hand for a shake.

"Namikaze Minato, pleased to meet you," he said rather calmly, the red-head smiled back at him with confidence, then accepted his hand-shake offer, "Uzumaki Kushina, likewise."

The sandaime give a satisfied nod, happy to see that both of them were getting rather well together, now the only thing left for him was to finish off his silly blond of a student with the final blow.

"Kushina, you will be living under the same roof with this man, until you are in your fullest capabilities, understood?"

The red-head glanced at the old man, then smiled sweetly while nodding in confirmation, Minato on the other hand turned his head dramatically towards the sandaime who was grinning rather ridiculously, eyes wide, the blond blinked twice then finally hissed a 'what'?!

Hiruzen rolled his eyes, "Come on, don't look so surprised, Minato." He sighed as he sat back down, "This is strictly professional, we just sealed the Kyuubi inside Kushina, she can barely protect herself right now, she needs someone to look after her and to protect her."

His words barely reached him, this was probably the last thing he had in mind; sharing his house with a woman, a pretty and attractive one at that, and with a bonus: the same age as him.  
>Unexpectedly, his heart skipped one or two beats when Hiruzen said that, the thought of it bought him so many unknown feelings that it was probably unbearable for his –usually- calm heart, he had trouble with work; but this? This just breaks everything he had so carefully arranged, his peaceful life without troublesome women, this was all-<p>

Just a pain in the neck.

Minato was about to protest until he noticed Kushina's flushed cheeks, her bright eyes glancing down at something in particular, the blond wondered what she was looking at until he noticed that he was still holding her hand.

His expression turned from serious to freakin' embarrassed, he stuttered an apology and backed away as soon as he could, Hiruzen chuckled at the sight then left quietly the room, not letting Minato giving him his good share of complaints, instead, he whispered a good luck to his successor then gave a barely noticeable thumbs up before fully exiting the room.  
>So far it managed to make the –supposed- composed and self-esteemed hokage face-palm.<p>

His stare turned back to the red-head, who was smiling sweetly at him, he didn't know why but her smile managed to make his heart flutter, he cleared his throat nervously before starting his –so called- professional talk.

"So um... Were you... Told about this beforehand?" he asked calmly while twirling his thumbs, something he didn't particularly do.

She nodded, "Yes, I've been told."

So to put it simply, this was some kind of revenge of some sort? Some kind of punishment? Did heaven hate him or just tested him? A humongous amount of questions popped into his circle of possibilities, until Kushina blows them away with her lovely features.

The yondaime gave her a professional look, and then looked at his watch, it was getting late and the red-head was probably very tired at the moment, he glanced up at her then smiled nervously.

"I think it might be best to head home, you must be tired?" he asked concerned, the girl shrugged but finally nodded afterwards, "I guess I am, actually."

He let out a relieved sigh and gestured at the door, meaning for her to follow him outside of his office, his house was pretty far and was aware, but he didn't want to risk breaking a few theories if he tried to teleport with someone for the first time.

. . .

While walking towards his—_their _home, Minato looked at Kushina an awful lot, his eyes explored her from head to toe, how could Hiruzen call such a fine and exotic beauty a _stubborn, violent bad mannered tomboy?_

She was the complete opposite, a refined woman with a nice curved body and beautiful facial features, her posture was straight and graceful, her hair was just so addicting to see, the color never tired his eyes, but only stimulated his brain.

They walked for a good fifteen minutes before arriving to Minato's _sanctuary, _the blond chuckled nervously while getting his keys out of his pockets, Kushina's smile didn't fade, but remained like a bright shining light –that only made him more nervous, though.-

"I-I know this isn't much but..." he mumbled while opening the door, "It's still better than nothing, right?"

Really, the man was being ridiculously modest, the house was huge, and unexpectedly tidy. A nice smell of man's cologne was all over the place, marking his presence in every little corner of the room, Kushina gasped as she saw how big and fancy her –so called- home was!

"This is so freakin' epic, ttebane!" she murmured, eyes glowing with fascination, Minato tilted his head, "P-Pardon?"

Without adding another word, she took off her shoes and threw them randomly while she rushed towards the sofa, putting her feet on the coffee table and taking the nearby remote who was lying right next to her, she turned the TV on and melted comfortably on the over-sized sofa.  
>Minato couldn't help but blink twice in stupefaction, he suddenly heard a rather loud growl coming from her direction; Kushina abruptly turned to look at him, still on the sofa.<p>

"Oi," she called in a rather manly tone, Minato remained silent for a few seconds until he shook his head and snapped out of his shock, "Yes?"

"Is there something to eat? I'm starving, dattebane!"

The young yondaime gulped and smiled nervously, "Of course! Is there something you want in particular?" he asked rather softly, the red-head turned back to face the screen, who showed a ridiculous show of men disguised as dogs, "I want ramen!" she loudly replied with confidence. Minato nodded and headed towards the kitchen where he'd try to find some instant noodles, his attention suddenly came back to Kushina, who was scratching her upper thigh and unconsciously revealing it to the now, very interested Minato. Feeling his stare, she quickly glared at him and threw the remote at his head, cursing lightly under her breath.

"You better fetch my ramen if you don't want your sorry-ass to regret it later!" she said rather arrogantly, showing a bit more of her foreign accent, Minato slowly entered the kitchen while rubbing his now injured head, "R-Right away!" he said in a low tone.

No matter how much of a good boy he is, his naiveté won't remain for long, especially when the attractive yet somewhat tomboyish and vulgar red-headed girl starts living with him. He swore to never judge by one's appearance ever again.

And a plus, Hiruzen's description fitted her rather well.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N:**

_Want me to add chapter 2? Review! Support is appreciated!  
>Sorry if I made grammatical mistakes, I'm a foreigner, so...<em>

_Anyways, next chapter will be pervy, c: wanna' bet when Minato will lose his virginity? Haha!_

_Review, see ya next time._


	2. Second Chapter: Unknown feeling

**A/N:**

_Wow, thank you all for those who reviewed the previous chapter!  
>I'm happy I'm getting some support in just the beginning, I hope you will continue to support and forgive my mistakes (if you ever encounter some.)<em>

Enjoy this silly yet beautiful chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>The pretty lady that lives in my house.<strong>

Second Chapter: Unknown Feeling.

In a day that seemed to be like any other, an ordinary week-end without anything special or unusual going on; Namikaze Minato opened his eyes to contemplate at the beautiful blue sky throughout his window. Yawning and stretching, the yondaime stood out of his bed and opened his closet to find something comfortable to wear. He didn't have to start his usual busy-busy work now, since they were on a Saturday, but he ought to wake up early, just in case.

As the spiky-blond put on his long sleeved dark blue shirt and same coloured-pants, he noticed a small sheet of paper on the edge of his bedside table, something that he didn't quite recall putting there.

He lazily walked a few two steps towards the table and took the sheet, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to read clearly what that suspicious paper had engraved on.

But the first thing he saw was a silly picture of a weird-looking red headed female that was grumpily fixing him with big violet eyes, a familiar pair of eyes whom he knew far too well already despite seeing them only yesterday.

Minato shook his head and rubbed his closed eyelids, he didn't have to read that so soon, besides; perhaps it was just his brain of his hallucinating or day-dreaming now isn't it? The whole story of keeping a girl in his house for a while and to keep an eye on her is all probably just a silly dream he had, since we ought to admit he _did _work non-stop the last week. It couldn't be true, there was no way that Kushina girl ever existed, right? ... a woman who curses almost all the time and bosses a great ninja leader without shame can't possibly exist.

He gave half a nod, it had to be it! Just a silly dream and – Oh snoodzle.

She was there, lying on a couch, eyes closed and practically sleeping soundly. Circled by a beautiful mess of empty instant noodle bowls and a half drunk can of cola, not missing another gigantic bowl of nachos with cheese which she barely even touched as well as a bag full of cotton candy.

So it wasn't a dream... that he understood full well already. It appears as if that kind of woman does indeed exist, but his brain just doesn't want to accept that, he knew far too many women in his life and most of them were just way too polite and sweet. Getting himself a yankee wasn't what he expected, but then again – it's part of his job.

The yondaime let out a small sigh as he picked up the snacks that were left all over the ground, one wouldn't think that someone who had such an excessive amount of salt and sugar could be able to sleep so soundly, if it was him; he'd be sure to stay awake two days in a row.

But suddenly, just as he was about to grab the last can of cola; he noticed a suspicious piece of cloth lying there randomly on the nearby sofa, a black piece of cloth with fine laces that—_oh my god, that's a bra._

What in a world was a bra doing there? How did it magically teleport on the sofa and why was it there more importantly?! He never remembered having something so... so... awkward in his home ever before, did someone try to pull a prank? Because really, he didn't find it funny at all!

A series of possible scenarios played inside his head, many of them could have been labelled as 'logical' while others were just too absurd to have happened. He thought for a good minute until a voice in his head told him that there is only one possible occurrence.

It was Kushina's bra, and she purposely took it off.

The spiky blond gulped, suddenly feeling his cheeks slightly turn red. The same voice haunted him and told him to look; to confirm if truly—she took it off. And later on he'd realize that the voice is none other than the hairy man of mans who lives deep inside his brain alongside the many hidden hormones – his masculinity. But another voice was shouting desperately not to, knowing that it might be a violation to someone's privacy, a voice that seemed to be taking the right path, the one Minato carefully forged throughout the years—his conscience.

But even though his conscience remained far longer than the manly-man, the bearded masculinity kicked it away as if it never existed and curiosity took over the better; he had the urge to see, the urge to know.

Slowly but surely, he turned his head, peeking at the sleeping Kushina. Something really weird was making his heart beat at an incredible speed, he had no idea what kind of alien force made him feel so impatient to confirm that Kushina was currently braless.

And too bad for him, apparently his assumptions were true, she is braless.

And not only that, her legs were completely exposed to the young kage, assuming that she probably scratched her upper thigh again more than twice last night.

With the most awkward sleeping position as well; one could compare her to a bear in hibernation, but it wasn't her weird sleeping position that interested Minato, rather that—her chest.

Even with such a long dark green dress, her womanly curves were revealed to him with every little detail, her breasts were probably the most revealing though; every little curve and form of the two C-cups were seen by the spiky blond. He noted, that the cloth she was wearing (her dress) wasn't thick enough to hide those curves, hence those small nipples were seen even under the cloth.

Bewildered and stunned, the yondaime had no idea how his mind managed to turn blank, a simple yet familiar manly voice shouted a precise action that his consciousness didn't even bother answer:

_Fondle them._

A big part of him overpowered his conscience and wanted to do as the voice said, while the smaller part squeaked not to, to remain calm and composed and avoid doing unnecessary bull-crap that would cause him problems. He knew even now how strong the kunoichi is; he didn't want to break one or two ribs this week, especially at war.

Gulping and admiring the beautiful view of Kushina, the yondaime tried to analyze the situation before going to action; a question popped out of his circle of possibilities and teleported right in front of his line of comprehension.

_What in the fuck's name are you doing, Minato?!_

Great god, thank goodness his conscience snapped him out of his manly delusional state, because if it didn't; then the blond would have definitely become a goner. What was he thinking? What's wrong with his mind? What _is _he _doing?!_

Is he just like his sensei; Jiraya? Admiring a woman's beautiful curves without shame and using it to the sole purpose of delight and satisfaction? How shameless has the fourth become already? He should seriously consider taking a break from his sensei once in a while...

Trying to come back to his senses, Minato picked up the remaining can and headed towards the kitchen where he'd put back all the suspicious snacks he never remembered even buying, he took one last glance at Kushina; who shifted uncomfortably to the other side, unconsciously making the pressure of her arm squeeze her breasts to a whole new level.

His mind was about to blow.

_No! Stop looking! _He told himself firmly, he was strong, stronger than most men. A petty little woman couldn't possibly drag the yondaime to such a—...

that is until she moans.

The spiky blond tilted his head slightly to get a better look, somehow the red-head was having a bad dream (and somehow her moan managed to affect him too, in a 'rise and shine!' way.)

He walked back towards the living room and couch where she was resting on; looking at her serious expression, biting her bottom lip while in sleep as she murmured inaudible phrases.

"Mama... papa... don't—don't go..." she murmured lowly, visible tears coming out of her closed eyes.

Somehow an unknown and alien feeling rubbed itself all over Minato, a feeling which he thought to be weird, yet right. The urge to hug her tightly in his arms and to protect her crawled his whole body. Was it just purely a man's instinct? Or...

That wasn't the important part right now, the first thing he figured would be best to do was get her in his spare room so she could be more comfortable in her sleep. His sensei always told him that a good bed was needed for a good night's sleep, and that he was right; since sleeping out in the open nearly drove a series of nightmares that haunted the hokage from genin to jonin.

As he gently took her in his arms – as in not to wake her up; he carried her bridal style towards his spare room, feeling the softness of an anatomy which was studied yet still unknown to him by now. The sweet gentle and soft, warm feeling of a woman in his arms, something he never believed to experience.

How can someone be so warm and squishy?

Putting the indecent thoughts aside, Minato opened the room's door with his foot and gently laid down Kushina on the bed, making sure not to wake her up in the process and get a second hit on the head. As he tucked her in, he noticed a lock of her red hair blocking the view of her face and gently removed it, putting it behind her small ear, revealing a lovely circled diamond earring.

Contemplating the view of the woman in the bed, he thought long and hard if this whole 'living with him' would last longer. The thought of her making a mess in his living room, curse every minute and hour, violently punch or scold at him for nothing bought an unneeded headache to the very tired yondaime. Were women always so troublesome?

It was barely even a day and he's already quite tired; what would it be in a week?

Sighing to himself, he took out his 'yondaime' coat printed with flames which he proudly wore since the beginning of his duties as a hokage. Shikaku often joked that if he could he'd sleep on it; and it wasn't even an exaggeration since he actually does, unintentionally though.

As he put on his comfy ninja sandals, he turned to have one last glance at Kushina's sleeping form before leaving for another tiresome day. But gave himself a careful reminder to put a small piece of paper next to her night table with numbers written on it.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed and Kushina was already snuggling on the extremely soft pillow which she barely even remembered laying her head on. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to analyze the unfamiliar room she was in; remembering clearly that she slept on the couch while looking at her favourite 80's horror movie, or perhaps she just got drunk and hallucinated.<p>

Yawning like a hippopotamus, the red-head jumped out of the bed and scratched her butt shamelessly, at times she just looked like a grumpy old man when she woke up, but it never mattered to her. She vowed never to mind what other people think and just to live her life without paying attention to the different point of views.

Her father told her to always stand up straight, remain proud and keep calm in whatever situation she might put herself in.

Her father... she missed him dearly...

He died only very recently with her mother, both of them in the war; cruelly stabbed without remorse by filthy ninja from the enemy forces. The blood of her parents remained graved in her head; endlessly picturing their corpses and her own stained hands, nightmares haunted her very often these days and it didn't go for the better either. Sighing lowly, she glanced at the clock only to see that it was already 9AM, she stretched and headed towards the living room where she'd 'expect' the silly blond to be.

"Oi," she called arrogantly, looking left to right for the yondaime.

"Ya here?" She called once more, a bit normally this time.

Nothing... nada... alone.

_Great, leaving me alone like that... what a fine ass of gentlemanliness. _

But even so, that meant the house was hers, right? He did tell her yesterday she could remain there as long as she wanted; that it was her home now and that she was most welcomed to do whatever she pleased (aside burning the house down).

A small smirk appeared on her bright face, it seems as though the yondaime has made a serious mistake... A mistake he would later on regret.

But hey, it didn't matter for the red-headed jinchuuriki, right now she figured it might be best to take a shower, considering she didn't bathe for three days straight.

After a nice and hot shower, she felt as good as new. With only a towel to hide her womanly parts, Kushina jumped on her bed and gave a satisfied sigh; then noticed the small piece of paper on her night-table. She took it and noticed the nice and beautiful thin handwriting; the paper had two numbers on it.

_I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but I humbly ask of you to stay home and not leave the house for your own safety; therefore if you need any help, please call the following..._

And bellow the first number was a second one,

_And if something goes wrong, you can call on this one... and remember, only on strict emergency._

Take care.

Kushina let out a loud 'hmph!' before putting back the piece of paper on the table; she shifted positions and faced the roof. A lot of things happened so far and it only made her more uncomfortable in her daily life. The war started, she lost her parents, became a jinchuuriki and started living with a complete stranger who is actually the fourth kage of the hidden leaf. Her life was full of unexpected surprises and complications that it nearly drove her insane, why in the world's name was she here anyway? Couldn't she just remain in Whirlpool and live peacefully in her late-parents house? Why did she follow Hiruzen and the rest of the ANBU?

She sighed, _does it matter? What's done is done._

A sudden chill crept out on her, noticing that she was wet and only wearing a towel she thought it might be best to change, but oopsie daisy! She didn't have clothes to change on.

"Oh great," she mumbled disapprovingly, "Now what?"

Looking left to right, she tried to find a solution to her problem, her dress was filthy right now and she just bathed, so there had to be another solution. She sighed then jumped out of the bed, lazily exploring the other rooms of the rather, big flat. It wasn't surprising, considering that the idiot _is _a kage, a leader; the most powerful ninja of the whole village. But despite that she had trouble thinking that the spiky blond was really the strongest, he looked way too much like a pretty boy, and he was too skinny and looked like he came from a model agency. How can a man so ridiculously beautiful be the hokage? Her perfect image was a six foot tall, bearded man with amazing eagle eyes and huge muscles along with six-packs, the image of a leader, a pure man with hair all over his body like he was some kind of monster.

A man just like her father.  
>Strong and scary on the outside, yet gentle and sweet on the inside. Many people feared him and many didn't dare to get in his way; the leader of Whirlpool, the hero.<p>

... the hero who was miraculously murdered without much difficulty.

She clenched her fists, _they'll pay... _she mumbled, her expression changing to a furious one, biting her lip so hard to the point where a small drip of blood fell on the floor. She didn't have to change and she would never, her father raised her to become a strong kunoichi, he taught her the many summoning techniques she used so often right now, and gave her the pride of being an Uzumaki.

Her mother too, she was the sweet and gentle type of woman who understood her very well. Treated her dearly and saw the beauty inside her father; his beloved wife and the loving mother of Kushina.

She missed them... so much.

Shaking back those memories of her family, Kushina opened Minato's bedroom door, assuming that he wouldn't mind if she borrowed some of his clothes, and as she went inside; she noticed how unexpectedly tidy his room was... and big.

There was a rather large two-sized bed and a big window who was half covered by the dark blue curtains, a big desk on the other side of the wall with neatly arranged papers, next to it was his closet; which was probably the biggest furniture in the room.

Opening it, she noticed that the guy had a _lot _of clothes, most of them were long sleeved shirts, hoodie's and sweaters who meant that the hokage just didn't care of fashion as long as he felt comfortable. And the rest were black suits that were only meant for special occasions, all of them in black, and great god thank you because anything bug black wouldn't suit the blond.

But it wasn't what surprised her; what shocked her the most was the right side of the closet; which was filled with many same-designed white coats who all had the same 'yondaime' letters written on it with flames. One of her eyebrows tingled in discomfort; he really was proud of being hokage, and it showed.

Sighing, she took a random black long-sleeved jumper and a pair of white shorts, she was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind.

Midway in putting on the jumper; she came into the sudden realization that she wasn't wearing her bra, cursing lightly under her breath, she jogged towards the living room and looked in horror as she noticed the bra lying randomly on the couch.

"I certainly hope he didn't see that."

Taking the bra from the couch and putting it on, she figured it might be best to cover her breasts with it rather than go without, her mother did have the trouble of telling her the good and the wrong when it came to clothing, which was why she made sure not to be way too revealing.

After successfully putting on the black jumper and the white shorts that reached her knees, Kushina gave a triumphant nod and rushed back towards her room, where she grabbed the small piece of paper and looked at the two numbers.

_The 'in case of emergency' number must be his, the other is ..._

She scratched her chin and composed the first number on the phone right next to her, pressing on the 'call' button and waiting for an answer.

After barely two seconds a manly and serious voice answered; "Is there anything you need, Kushina-sama?"

She moved the phone away from her ear and looked at it suspiciously, whoa? How in heaven's name did they know already who the caller was? Unless...

"Who're you?" She spat.

The man on the other side of the phone replied with the same tone, "I am one of the personal ANBU soldiers, it is my duty to be of service."

Her eyes narrowed in an alarmed way, she glanced at the window on the living room and noticed in her greatest shock that two guys dressed as ANBU were guarding the front door. She then rushed towards the window in her room and noticed four or five other guys from the ANBU standing there and watching at the horizon, one of them had a phone in his hand and she figured it might be the one she was talking to.

"What is it that you need, Kushina-sama?" the soldier asked once more, Kushina bit her bottom lip furiously, the bastard of Minato, who did he think she is? A Barbie doll? A fragile little girl who can't protect her? She's a kunoichi damn it! Stop underestimating her!

"Yeah, I would humbly ask you to scram if you don't want your wife to be deprived of your sacred nuts!" and then she hung up, watching the stunned ANBU soldier back away the phone from his ear.

_Oh he'll see what I'm capable of, the baka-kage!_

Determined, the red-headed kunoichi wore her black small-heeled shoes and opened the window, the ANBU soldiers turned; alarmed.

"Oi! No one's gonna' stop me from freedom!" she exclaimed proudly, in a very manly way while sticking out her middle finger, "Go tell your sissy-ass of a kage that I don't need protection, period!"

And just like that, she jumped from a tree to another at insane speed, leaving the ANBU soldiers in an alarmed state, three of them decided to follow while others tried to inform their nearby comrades that a very crazy red-headed jinchuuriki escaped from the hokage's house. Many refused to call Minato knowing the yondaime's fury.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Minato was having a reunion with the generals of the ANBU forces, some of his strategist handed him over a few plans that might work at war, while others just looked at him plainly uninterested.<p>

"So, like I was saying; if we could just do some more advanced training in the academy, perhaps the later generation of Genin's might be able to go on a war as well?"

Minato's eyes blinked twice, "Come again?"

The scarred man rolled his eyes, "We're all out of soldiers, Minato. We need help, and a lot of it, I know that getting a bunch of twelve year olds to a war might sound cruel but—"

"It's _insane," _he hissed, clearly not pleased with Danzou's plan to bring young Genin to a war, "They can barely correctly master ninjutsu, they wouldn't survive—we already have the chunin on our side and that's enough."

Danzou glared at the spiky blond in an obvious manner which was shown by the few other shinobi in the room, "And what's your genius plan, mister the prodigy?"

The yondaime opened his mouth as in to say something, and that something was clearly not going to be pleasant to the ear. That is, until a bright shade of red appeared out on the other side of the window, revealing a grumpy Kushina sitting on a tree; practically glaring at him. His mouth remained open while his eyes widened, Danzou raised a curious eyebrow.

"Uhhh..." he tried to say, forgetting the words he planned to spit on the scarred man's face, "I um—"

As he tried to find the correct phrase, Kushina showed her middle finger while sticking out her tongue, Minato was at complete loss for words, the first thing that popped into his head was: What the hell is she doing here?! Didn't she see the note he let at her bedside-table? So why in heavens-

"Is there something outside?" Danzou said as his head was about to turn midway—Until Minato forcefully grabbed it and focused it on his direction.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" He squeaked in fear, if they saw the new Jinchuuriki freely going out in the open without protection, then he was sure doomed!

"I um—" he cleared his throat and gave a frustrated smile, "Have something rather important to do, can we report this for later?"

Both Danzou and the generals looked at him curiously, "Something important? Like..."

Minato bit his bottom lip, until he found a dumb excuse.

"M-My cat! I forgot to feed him! He might be starving right now... gotta' run!" and just like that he rushed towards the door and left Danzou thinking deeply.

"Isn't he allergic to cats and dogs?"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?!" He hissed while opening the window of his office door, Kushina crossed her arms on her chest, obviously not pleased.<p>

He kept looking at her, not knowing what kind of tragedy occurred at the house for her to come, and the most suspicious part was how she managed to escape the elite ANBU soldiers he hired specially for her.

Kushina let out a loud 'hmph!' and jumped in the office, he noticed the outfit she wore and found it familiar; of course he did since it was his jumper and his shorts.

Oh god, she looked like a little tomboy; if it wasn't for her long hair (and surprisingly stunning legs) then he would have mistaken her for a male teenager.

"I'm not a puppy-dog, ttebane!" she hissed, looking at the hokage with a furious glare. Minato didn't find it intimidating though, and just sighed.

"I think we've been clear on that, I have to protect you—"

"I know how to protect myself, thankyouverymuch!" she spar, arms still crossed. Minato let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Please go back home, Kushina. I don't want something bad to happen."

She raised an eyebrow, "Like?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, an enemy attack or something as such."

After a few seconds she giggled diabolically, "Or perhaps aliens coming from another galaxy with a brain-sucking fetish might come to kidnap me!"

The yondaime rolled his eyes and showed an amused smile, the girl watched way too many movies and it made her develop quite a weird imagination, for her age though it was uncommon amongst kunoichi, yet quite rare. He found it charming.

But putting charms aside, he ought to give the woman a lesson, so he tried to look as serious and as firm as possible, glaring lightly at her; which barely did any effect.

"Don't do it again, okay?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head slightly, now putting her hands on her hips while pouting, "Why daheck not?"

He sighed again, more frustrated this time, "Because I have my responsibilities as a hokage and—"

"Pffft!" She interrupted, chuckling lightly, "You're no fun!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm the hokage."

She smiled teasingly, "So? Whatcha' gonna' do? Lock me up in a room and chain me to the wall?"

"I—"

Before he could finish his protestation, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the window, "Stop being such a wuss and show me around; I haven't seen this village fully yet." She insisted, her expression becoming softer and more daring, showing a more stubborn side of herself to the yondaime. She glanced at his coat and took it off for him, "Hey!" he exclaimed, eyes shot open.

She hissed a 'what?!' before tossing it on the desk, "Come on, we're heading out! I don't want people to look at ya' and your stupid coat all the time!"

And just like that he was dragged outside out of his will by the crazy red-headed Jinchuuriki.

But as she grabbed his hand, he felt a warm sensation crawl all over his body.

The manly man inside his head shouted louder than usual, a sentence that he himself didn't want to believe.

_It's a date._

To be Continued.

**A/N:**

_Liked the chapter? Review, support helps me continue with the story._

So yeah, this chapter wasn't that much pervy, but trust me; I'll make sure the story will be more loving and tender chapter by chapter. Minato's starting to feel Kushina's presence a bit more now. Writing his personality is so fun!

Review? For braless Kushina?  
>C:<p> 


	3. Third Chapter: Heavy breathing

**A/N:**

_Wow, for those who reviewed the previous chapter… Thank you! I am very happy with the support I'm getting and I certainly hope it'll continue this way._

_I'm sorry for the late update and I'm happy to compensate with this extra long chapter, I had a few problems at school and all the details are written on my profile… don't want to mess up with your brain, ttebane…_

_I'm really angry now and actually pretty satisfied too. (It's really weird, I need help.)_

_Let's put that aside, enjoy the chapter and don't mind the psycho-author._

* * *

><p><strong>The pretty lady that lives in my house.<strong>

Third Chapter: Heavy Breathing.

When someone spends weeks, months or even years at war; they'd start to think that life follows the path of the strongest. Yes, truly it is the only logical and true law of life. The weak die, the strong live, what else could it be?

With the red color of blood gushing out of those previously living men who lost their lives in a merciless battle. Eyes glowing with determination and fear, fear of losing their lives and the warmth of a home; a family… Their family. The only pillar of support that followed them all their lives, the only bond and comfort that are relied to their spirit and soul, a reminder that life can be good at times, that everything would matter again if only they'd have the strength to live. But life bashes another cruel reality that not only the strongest gets to live; but it's also the strongest that gets to be with his family. The weak is the one who shall remain alone, the weak is the one who shall suffer. Narrow-minded people might think of it that way, but the true question is… are the weak really 'weak' at all?

Everything is based on physical strength, everything. When it comes to murder, then it also comes to strength. They live in fear, despair and sorrow. Or so… that's what they think.

What matters isn't the physical strength.

What matters is the will… the will to live.

His whole life, people constantly reminded him how weak he was. How he would never become a shinobi and how he will always fail in his life. They blamed him for being such a luggage, a hassle. Told him that no matter what he would remain the same little filthy son of a prostitute. The son of a shameless former Geisha who sold her body all her life, and bought shame to the Namikaze family.

Filth ran deep in his blood, he was aware; yet still felt indifferent.

Nothing mattered, not even the endless whispers of the villagers who treated him awfully. Nothing mattered… nothing…

As a child, he came to learn the dreadful reality that his mother left him, that she'll never come back and that he was left alone in a country bound by eternal and never-ending war. Blood was everywhere, murder happened frequently.

_The strong live… The weak die…_

He learned it by himself, he lived following that rule. But he didn't let himself down, he didn't want to believe that he was indeed filthy. He _became _strong, he wanted to… and he did. He trained long and hard, fighting reality like there was no tomorrow and threw away his childhood—because what part of it mattered at war anyway?

And just like that, he forged himself to become what he is now.

He gained respect.

He gained strength.

Happiness.

Fame.

The fearsome yondaime, the yellow flash of Konoha. The strongest shinobi of his village. A man amongst man's, a pure ninja warrior with a fearsome spirit. One who can kill endlessly without feeling the slightest guilt, the proud one and only Namikaze Minato… Child of prophecy, master of ninjutsu and summoning techniques; yes, we're talking about him—the fourth Hokage!

… Who is currently sipping a cup of coffee in an awkward café with his fellow red-headed nine-tails Jinchuuriki.

His eyes darted left to right; from Kushina to the window… if one of the two would become interesting by the next second. He sighed and tried to forget the weird Whirlpool girl who was eating a good dozen of meat buns shamelessly. The sight of her now large stuffed mouth reminded him of a hamster… a very fat one.

He rolled his eyes, _a 'date' huh… _he thought to himself—or more accurately his _manly _self. Where the heck was he when he needed him back in his teenage days? Or when he was about to confess to his childhood crush but failed miserably and chickened away? Why did it have to come now in all moments of his boring (yet unexpectedly exciting) life?

Minato closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, ignoring Kushina's loud chewing. Thinking of his current situation wasn't doing him any good, too much stuff's going on and it seriously bothered him. The reunion he had with Danzou that morning was just plainly awkward and disastrous. The scarred man surely saw through his lies. He knew, now that's for sure.

But before the spiky-blond managed to think deeper about these previous events, Kushina cleared her throat in an attempt to gain his attention. Minato's gaze came back to the red-head and smiled sweetly at her, because it was probably the best thing to throw at her grumpy face.

She raised an eyebrow while resting her chin on the table, pouting in an obvious manner; "You think way too much…" she murmured, yet was still heard by the hokage.

Minato chuckled, "You think so?"

"Yeah… It's not good, ttebane." She said as she took another bite from the bun, Minato rolled his eyes and took another sip from his cup of coffee; glancing at the window again. Kushina didn't like feeling ignored, -even if it wasn't the case- .

She wanted to see the village? He showed her the village. She was hungry? He took her to a restaurant. She needed some clothes? He bought her some. She wanted a snack? He took her to a café.

And now, just what is it she needs? Attention? Yeah right, he'd gladly give her some of it too, but only if this time she'd stop making all those weird noises when she eats...

As both of them were doing their thing, (Kushina eating and Minato dazing off…) a woman came out of the restroom and walked her way next to them, glancing at the yondaime intently, desire written all over her face. While the yondaime didn't notice a thing, Kushina did, and rather well too. She gave a disgusted sound and took a sip of hot cocoa; Minato tilted his head towards her direction and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously. Kushina looked at him with a jeering look.

"You're an attention magnet, you know that?"

He was about to roll his eyes again, _I'd say the same for you when you start eating… _He thought to himself.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, slightly interested about where she was heading at.

Without looking at him further in the eyes, she glanced at the woman who passed by a few seconds ago, "See her?" she said while sipping on her hot cocoa, Minato tilted his head slightly, then nodded.

"She's been purposely passing by right in your line of sight for a good five times since we're here." She told him angrily, nearly slamming her cup on the table. Minato widened his eyes, slightly surprised.

"Really?"

She nodded, "And not only her…" she started twirling on a strand of hair with her index finger, "The woman behind the counter has been taking a few pictures of you."

Okay… this was getting rather awkward. The yondaime's eyes shot back at the woman behind the counter who hid something suspicious in her pocket, moving her gaze elsewhere and pretending not to do –anything- suspicious at all. Kushina continued though.

"… and that Teenage girl was following us ever since we came out of that shop." She pointed out with another glance that followed its way to a young girl who looked like she was barely seventeen. Minato's slightly surprised expression turned into pure bewilderment.

"And the old man behind you has been jacking off under the table while looking at ya' for quite a while now."

"WHAT?!" He shouted while standing up abruptly, getting the attention of all the other costumers in the café as well as the workers. Kushina bursted out of laughter and waved her hand meaning to sit, Minato blushed and mumbled an apology before sitting back down.

"I was just joking, ttebane! Seriously we can make ya' believe at everything!" She said between laughs, trying to hold herself from over-doing it. He didn't find it all that funny though.

She rubbed her eyes then bit her bottom lip in another helpless attempt to hold back her laughter. Then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I wasn't lying when I told you about those girls…"

Minato blinked twice, "You're pretty sharp."

She smiled mischievously, "How do you think I'm still alive?"

* * *

><p>After finishing her last bun and hot cocoa; Kushina stretched satisfyingly. Noticing that the spiky blond was staring at her, she gave him her sweetest smile as in a 'thank you for taking me here,' way. He blushed slightly and gave half a nod before pulling out his wallet, thinking that she was starting to cost him quite a lot of money.<p>

After paying a rather expensive bill, Minato let out a big sigh and opened the door for Kushina; acting like a gentleman right now seemed the right thing to do, especially when it comes to her. He looked at the now very happy red-head, who was walking in front of him, happily humming an unknown song that was quite pleasant to the ear. Her long red hair swayed left to right according to her lovely movements, he had to admit that even though she wore his boyish clothes, she still looked very pretty. True, every now and then she'd just randomly make a few grimaces (meaning that she was thinking about something) or burp when she finishes eating without bothering to cover her mouth, same goes for her yawns… and it just kept going on.

But somehow… even when she acted like a bad-mannered yankee, he found it amusing and somewhat pretty cute. Whenever she'd hold his hand and drag him somewhere he'd feel his heart flutter, a weird sensation would crawl all over his body and make him feel… awfully comfortable.

Her hand still holding his, she pointed at the nearby ramen restaurant with a big grin on her face, "Let's go there!" she said happily. Minato's eyes widened, one of his eyebrows tingled from surprise.

"But we just ate barely five minutes ago! How can you dig up all that?"

Her grin transformed into a smirk, "Well I can't help it, my stomach is always ready for some ramen!"

And again, she managed to drag him like a ragdoll without further difficulty. He had no idea why he didn't protest since it was his right to refuse. If he could he'd take her back home with force, lock her up in a room and make sure she'd never leave again, but he didn't…

How could he refuse such a bright and lovely smile? How could he push away such a small and warm hand?

Moments passed, and after eating five bowls of ramen, her belly was finally full, and his wallet was finally empty… He sighed in frustration and gave himself a careful reminder to avoid taking her in every street that had lots of relations with food. She ate so much yet still kept a good shape… a rather very attractive shape—wait, what?

_Shut up! Stop thinking! _He told himself angrily, his masculinity was scoffing rather obviously and shaking its large head while shrugging, telling him that he can't help himself from looking at beautiful women. Not that he classified Kushina as beautiful or anything!

But before he could go and start a fight with his manly self, Kushina's face appeared out of nowhere and looked at him with a doubtful look. The spiky blond nearly jumped, a faint blush creeping on his face.

"W-What is it?" he stuttered nervously, Kushina shrugged and just continued walking.

"You really think a lot, don't you?"

_Because of you. _He thought, but quickly kicked it away, knowing that it wasn't _he _that was thinking but the other guy—the manly one.

Kushina suddenly did an 180 degree spin to face him, "Are you really that busy at work?" she asked a bit concerned. Minato shrugged, "Oh you know… I got used to it."

"Aren't ya' tired?" She asked once more, he sighed and scratched his chin.

"Sometimes, yes. But what can I say? We're at war, and as the hokage I have to be present and help as much as I can." He explained seriously. His dark blue eyes shining with determination, a light that Kushina noticed all too well.

… a light in his eyes that reminded her of her father.

For a split second, he noticed her smile, he didn't know if he was hallucinating but somehow she looked very…

"You remind me of my dad." She told him happily.

The manly-man inside his head face-palmed, _Great, hear that? She thinks you look like her dad now._

"D-Do I?" he asked a bit uncomfortable, she nodded. Her smile becoming a grin, "He used to talk about work a lot, he kept saying that it was his responsibility as the leader of our village." She paused then sighed, her expression becoming less bright, sadly looking at the ground, "but because of that he rarely came back home, Mother was often worried and stayed up the whole night waiting for his return. I knew it since I always saw her sitting on a chair, waiting in the kitchen alone for his arrival…"

Minato listened carefully, not removing his gaze from Kushina's petite form. She tilted her head to look at him, a fake smile illuminating her face, "Well, it's not like it matters anymore. Since they are dead."

Minato showed a concerned expression, "I'm sorry…" he whispered sincerely, she gave half a shrug, "its okay, I don't really mind."

Looking up to the now darkening sky, Minato realized that he spent the entire day with Kushina. Perhaps was it really a date? He didn't know, since it was the first time he took a girl out. Or rather… a girl took _him_ out, and forcefully too. It wasn't particularly unpleasant, it was pretty fun. A lot better than the gloomy reunion back then. True, the long date did cost a lot of money; the clothes were cheap compared to the excessive amount of food the red-head consumed.

But even so, he had a lot of fun, and for the first time he managed to stop thinking about the war, his problems and Danzou. The only thing that mattered was Kushina's warm hand holding his, her large grin and her presence.

Since when has he ever become so agitated by a woman?

Sighing, the yondaime looked at his watch and noticed how later it became, he stopped walking suddenly. Kushina stopped as well and turned to face him, "What?" she asked.

"It's getting late, you should head back."

She stubbornly rested her hands on her hips, "And what if I refuse?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "You can't refuse."  
>She raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"<p>

"Because I cannot permit it."

She scoffed, and then finally shrugged.

"Okay, fine." She said, defeated. Minato nodded satisfyingly, it was easier than he thought it would be. But getting his hopes up would do him no good, she managed to leave the house and escape the elite ANBU easily, she wasn't an ordinary kunoichi.

As they both walked towards their home, Kushina looked at the young Hokage rather obviously. Feeling her stare, he asked himself why she was looking at him so. Did he have something stuck on his face?

_She's starting to have the hots for you… _The manly voice whispered in his mind, Minato shook the thought away though.

When they both reached their destination, Minato opened the door and allowed Kushina to come in first. She sighed in exhaustion then jumped on the sofa, took the remote and switched on the TV. Minato sighed as well, except in frustration as he noticed that the red-head still had her shoes on.

_What should I do with her? I can't keep her here forever…_

Without paying any of his attention, she shamelessly picked her nose while laughing out loud.

_She'll interfere with my work… I can't concentrate with her around._

Scratching her upper thigh, she took out from under the couch a mysterious bag of cotton candy that was hidden the previous night. Unnoticed by the yondaime who was pretty sure he had cleaned everything that morning.

_But I can't let her go anywhere else; I'm the only one who can protect her. She's safer with me._

His thoughts were interrupted when the lights suddenly went out, Kushina yelled a 'HEY!' while jumping out of the sofa. Minato sighed again, "Must be a blackout…" he thought out-loud. Everything was pitch black, it was difficult for him—them to see anything.

"I'll go outside and check if it's general…" he said as he was ready to go—until she grabbed his arm.

"W-Wait, ttebane!"

He tilted his head, slightly surprised; "What?"

Even though he couldn't see her correctly, he was dead sure she was shaking—he could feel it.

"Don't… don't leave me here all alone!" She stuttered, her voice becoming softer.

Even if a part of him thought that it might be mean, somehow another had the urge to teaser her. Perhaps was it because it felt rare to see the –So called- proud kunoichi of the village of whirlpool so vulnerable?

"You're afraid of the dark." He stated bluntly, rather proud of himself. She gasped then bit her bottom lip in anger, violently pushing his arm away.

"Who said that?! I'm not afraid of anything!" She scoffed. Minato rolled his eyes, _stubborn little brat._

"Well fine then, I'll just go and—" he was about to walk away again until he noticed Kushina's petite form trembling in fear, he stopped for a moment then looked at her carefully. She really worried him, was she really that afraid of the dark?

"Kushina—Are you… are you alright?" He asked her, concerned. She didn't bother answer him, instead she hugged her shoulders tightly. Her face barely visible due to the darkness, he guessed she was probably biting her lip hard right now. Hell, she was probably biting her tongue.

Slowly, h_e _got closer and closer to her small form. Reaching out his hand, perhaps she needed a bit of comfort? He heard of those who had a trauma, but he never guessed Kushina was one of them. She looked so proud, so strong.

As he was just a few centimeters away from her, Minato patted her head very gently. Feeling her frown, he decided to caress her hair in an attempt to calm her down. And damn, her hair was so _soft._ Nothing like his, which was spiky and unbelievably messy.

But unfortunately, he couldn't continue his sweet and gentle act of caressing her hair, since the stubborn and arrogant Jinchuuriki just HAD to push his hand away violently. The sudden action pained him to the extent where he felt like it was best to leave her alone. Sighing lowly, he turned to walk away. Kushina gasped and suddenly jumped out of the sofa.

"W-Wait!" She called.

In an attempt to grab his arm and ask him politely to stay by her side, Kushina involuntarily tripped on the carpet and was about to hit the ground. Instinctively, she grabbed Minato's shirt and pulled him down with her. Both of them gasped at the sudden occurrence that ended rather awkwardly. While the yondaime had no idea how it got to this point; the first thing that came in his mind was to stand up and help Kushina out—then properly apologize for crushing the poor lady with his weight.

That is—until he felt something awfully soft beneath him.

Just what was this feeling? What did he lend on? Kushina? That can't be right; a human body can't possibly be so warm and good to the touch.

As he pulled himself slightly, he felt like he was grabbing something extremely soft and squishy.

_W-What is this?! _He thought to himself.

His mind was about to process what the unknown object he was grabbing was—until he heard an unbelievably feminine voice whisper inaudibly.

"G-Get… off…"

He didn't know how his heart beat kept going faster by the second, the voice was making it go wild at the moment and his brain just didn't want to admit (or even think) that the voice belonged to the stubborn, arrogant and violent (as well as vulgar) yankee red-head that was probably the one beneath him.

Just as he was about to believe it as a hallucination, the lights suddenly came back on and revealed a very lovely Kushina beneath him, her face flushed red while her arms were up her head. Her legs were spread open allowing the yondaime to be in between them, and the worst part—or rather (the best one) was that the soft and squishy unknown object that wasn't in his full grasp was actually her breast.

Before he knew it his face became just as red as hers. While both their hearts fluttered insanely, a part in Minato reacted even more strangely, a very low part that was good friends with the manly man. It didn't happen in centuries, because he was always uninterested, however, right now fate decided something else. And like it wasn't enough, his amazingly big 'weapon' managed to reach Kushina's lower part, making her feel the unknown object—ahem… 'thing' press against her sacred area. Her blush intensified.

"Get off…" she repeated herself, more clearly this time.

Minato came into the sudden realization of the situation, and it was about damn time since they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Yet he still remained on top of her, (and his hand was still grabbing her breast…)

"I…I…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Their low area's reacted rather strangely and they both knew it, the feeling was getting unbearable especially for Minato. But it wasn't about the last…

"GET OFF, TTEBANE!" She yelled insanely while violently pushing him with her foot. The young hokage was pushed so far off that he hit the sofa and fell backwards on the ground. Kushina stood up and held her chest protectively, not losing her blush.

"You… you…" she started repeating, narrowing her eyes dangerously at the yondaime, who magically stood up without a scratch.

"I'm sorry!" he finally apologized, still blushing as well. But there was no mercy, Kushina took out of her pocket a kunai and threw it at the hokage who ducked down rather skillfully and avoided the deadly hit. He turned and looked at the crazy red-head who was pulling out another series of Kunai, ready to throw them all at once. Minato lifted his hands in panic, "Wait! It was an accident—I didn't mean to…!"

"SHUT UP, FUCKER!" She yelled hysterically while throwing another bunch of Kunai's at him, making him run around like a chicken that lost his head.

They kept going at it until both of them simply got too tired to continue.

But little did they know that the more days they will spend together, the more it'll become fascinating… The manly-man is simply rubbing his hands in delight.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I'm sorry I actually found this chapter to be quite boring… But then again it's just me going a bit paranoid. I hope you enjoyed it though, I have better plans for the story and I just kinda' want those two to go on with the fucking already—ehm… Forget I said that._

_Next chapter will have some humor, and Jiraya will magically appear out of nowhere and show the world his amazing manly-self and finally teach that Minato how to wield a weapon. (if you know what I mean –Insert meme here-)_

_Anyways, I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW, because I am in deep need of support as I am entering a phase of pure mind-blowing shit going on at this god-forsaken school of mine. The classmates are being A-Holes with me for no apparent reason and I really want to kill someone—oops! Did I really say that? *waves hand in front of your face* you didn't see anything!_

_Anyways, review and keep on supporting. If you want the story to continue that is…_

_Bye Bye._


	4. Fourth Chapter: Wet Lips

**Edit: HOW MANY TIMES DID I EDIT THIS- CURSE MY UNHOLY HANDS!  
>AN:  
><strong>_This is a Christmas special chapter for my amazing readers. Think of it as an early gift from santa.  
>Please enjoy it and don't forget to review.<br>Also, this chapter is quite a wild one! Just a major little warning that there's some heavy scene in the beginning, I wouldn't say it counts as 'lemon' since it's just another failed attempt. Not wanting to spoil anything here… But hey, have faith in the manly-man, okay?  
>P.S: Remember, I'm no Native English speaker… if you find some grammatical mistakes, then I'm deeply sorry.<br>~ Nudity Nudity~ ! Nudity is everywhere, ttebane!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The pretty lady that lives in my house.<strong>

Fourth Chapter: Wet lips.

_"G-Get… off…" the feminine voice whispered inaudibly, big light violet eyes looking deep into the massive dark blue. Her expression satisfied him. Confident, he tightened his grip on her soft breast, making her squirm._

_"Wh- Ah! Stop!" She yelped, embarrassed by his sudden action. The spiky blond smirked, "No can do."_

_His manhood reacted to the small cute noises she made; making him want to do more. Slowly, he explored her body with his right hand and reached her waist. Curiosity took the better and he wanted to see the beauty behind those thick clothes, she looked like a goddess right now; her long red hair spread widely up her head making it look like a trail of blood. Her flushed cheeks made her look lovelier than before while her pink wet lips were just simply inviting. Without further thought he slipped his hand under her shirt and made his way back into the soft feeling of her beautiful breasts. He touched the soft and creamy flesh with great care, afraid that his yearning for her magnificent and desirable body might harm her; and harming her was the last thing he ever wanted._

_She bit her bottom lip, eyes tightly shut. He wanted to hear her moans, her cute, adorable noises and perhaps a few begs too. He wanted to hear it all._

_Slowly, he lifted her shirt up and exposed her chest. Cursing lightly in the realization that she was wearing her bra, the mechanism was unknown to him—so taking it off would be a bother. But strangely enough he managed to figure it out, and took it off completely, allowing the beautiful view of her nipples. His eyes widened, both in fascination and desire. Kushina instinctively hid her breasts with both her arms, shaking her head in embarrassment, "Stop! Don't look!" she said shyly, the spiky blond whispered softly, "Why are you hiding them? They're beautiful."_

_She looked to the other side, "It's… So embarrassing!"_

_He grabbed both her arms and moved them up her head, "Why is it embarrassing?" He began to tease as he bent his head down closer to her chest, ready to lick on her perfectly pink nipples. She gasped in surprise and twitched, in a near-cracking voice; she answered, "B-Because… Ah!"_

_"Is it because of me?" he said sweetly, looking at her sudden change of expressions. Kushina felt her legs getting weaker and weaker, the butterflies in her stomach were making her go wild, and his manhood was rubbing her flower so tightly it was unbearable. Between her breaths, she finally spoke; "Of course it's because of you… ttebane! I'm worried— Ah!" she moaned in surprise as he bit her nipple. Shifting uncomfortably, he noticed that they were on the floor. He couldn't hold on much longer, and at this rate it would probably end up being a painful first time for his lovely companion. In a swift movement, he stood up while carrying her in his arms bridal-style. A few steps and a kick on his bedroom door and they were finally on his two-sized bed. He laid her down gently, feeling her stare at him intently. Her eyes didn't look as innocent as before, and he was the one to blame. She wanted more, and he'll gladly give it._

_He went on top of her and fully took her shirt off, again; she protectively hid her chest. He rolled his eyes and pushed her arms away._

_"Don't feel ashamed of your body…" he said sweetly, and then continued; "It's so beautiful to stare at, so desirable and lustful…" he said as he licked his lips. She blushed at his words, yet he did not stop. He looked at her and realized she was looking at his crotch. He couldn't blame her; it was probably her first time seeing an erect manhood._

_"I really want you… Kushina." he said as he kissed her forcefully, his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth with gentleness and care, she tasted so sweet it drove him nearly insane. He took the opportunity to pinch her nipple. She squirmed in his mouth, shyly responding to his kiss. Shortly after, they broke the kiss and tried to regain their breaths. Kushina's face became redder than before, noticing that the spiky blond was taking off his shirt as well… and shortly after; his pants too._

_Resuming the kiss, he held her protectively in his arms while filling her with his love and lust; he heard her whisper between her low breathing and sweet moaning._

_"Why… why are you doing this…"_

_He smiled softly and whispered in her ear, "I adore you, my lovely Kushina."_

_Both of them were finally completely naked, as they both looked into each other's eyes; they came into the sudden realization of the situation. He stared at her… and she did as well. Both of them knew, both of them felt the atmosphere grow heavier each breath they took. He rubbed her wet womanhood with his thumb, making her moan._

_"Do I have your permission?"_

_She glanced to the other side, her face still red. Then nodded, he sighed and pressed his thumb deeper into her sacred wet flower; she squirmed and gasped in surprise. He repeated himself; "Do I have your permission, Kushina?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_He licked his bottom lip then lifted her leg up to rest it on his shoulder, "Then—I'm about to…"_

Oh how unfortunate, it seems that dream dot exe has stopped working.  
>What? You thought of it as reality? It's not what the words in italic said!<p>

Just as it was about to get into a good part; the alarm of his clock loudly rang, making the young Namikaze Minato's eyes shot wide open. Lazily, he shifted to the other side so he could press the button on his alarm and finally make the annoying gadget shut up. Rubbing his eyes, he stood slowly up and glanced at the window, eyes wide.

_A wet dream… I had a wet dream?!_

Well, it wasn't surprising actually. Since hours ago, something similar to _that _(previous chapter) happened. And no… it didn't move on to the extreme point like it did in his dream. It would have… if the manly-man took over at Minato's stead and if Kushina… well… wouldn't have been 'Kushina' then the dream would probably have been reality.

In a full state of panic and disappointment in himself, Minato looked in horror as he lifted the bed sheet to notice his erect manhood. He gulped and let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed his head with both his hands. This never happened before… not even when he thought he met his fated one, or when he saw Jiraya-sensei's ero-books.

How come? How come in all of the possible scenarios and events that occurred in his life previously; he just had to have such an unsettling dream now? At war!

_Screw this… I need a cold shower._

He jumped out of the bed, determined that this was just another bad day. His mind was playing him tricks and the manly-man who recently appeared out of nowhere seemed to have kicked out his conscience. Thinking back of that dream, that _he _himself did all those… shameless and lewd acts to the jinchuuriki... only made him feel awfully ashamed.

As he took off his shirt and pants, he glanced at the mirror to see his reflection. He glared at himself, it just didn't seem right.

_I would never…_

His thoughts raced back to his dream with Kushina, her sweet moans… her lovely flushed cheeks, wet lips, the feeling her soft and squishy breast. The beautiful sight of her body that turned him to a near-insane state, her moaning his name, reacting to his touch ever so perfectly…

He blushed slightly.

_… Do… such… things…_

But no, this wasn't the time. The yondaime shook his head and looked at his reflection, determined. This wasn't the time to think about such things! Right now he's the hokage, he has a series of things to do and many responsibilities to take. Obsessing over a silly dream was beyond silly; it was purely ridiculous. If he can't move on, then what's the point in being a hokage? He's 25, damn it! And yet… and yet…

_Screw this! _He thought fiercely as he went in the shower. Things were getting more awkward day by day, and the worst part is that the manly-man fused with his physical appearance; making him a bitter copy of the young Namikaze. Right now it's as though he developed another personality, and it was truly unsettling…

For heaven's sake, what happened to his conscience?!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kushina was already awake and cooking something in the kitchen; which was a surprise, since she wasn't usually a morning-type. Unlike the spiky-blond, she didn't think too much about yesterday since she already had her revenge. Her violent kicks in the gut and ankle made it so hard for him to walk that he practically limped towards his room. But meh, he's the strongest in the village right? He'll survive…<p>

Strangely enough, she felt surprisingly great today; as if something good was about to happen. Humming while making one or two omelets, she heard the sound of water running towards the bathroom, signaling that the yondaime was now awake. She cursed lightly under her breath, trying to figure out how to face the baka-kage today. Perhaps was she still slightly embarrassed… or simply just angry? She didn't know herself; the only thing she knew was that she had the urge to throw her fist at his goofy face.

She already finished making the omelets and took out the sweet bun from the oven. The only thing missing was the Jam and orange juice. Still humming, the red-head gracefully tip-toed towards the refrigerator and took out what is needed. In the very moment, she heard a knock on the door.

She grumpily glanced at the door then moved her gaze towards the clock, _7AM… what kind of sick person would come so early in the morning?!_

Still hearing the water running, she figured Minato was in no state to go out and greet the anonymous person behind the door; so she simply decided to shrug it off and ignore the knocking. But it didn't seem possible after five minutes of continuous and hard knocks. Nearly breaking the glass in her grasp, she bit her bottom lip in anger and stormed towards the door, screw this! It doesn't matter who's in the other side of the door, nor if he/she get's the wrong idea about her living with the hokage. One thing's for sure, she'll give him/her a piece of her mind!

Opening the door, she noticed a huge white-haired man in his middle-age grinning ridiculously with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Minatooo! I found an amazing place for some research! Let's spend some time between us; master and pupi—" he stopped almost immediately as soon as he looked at the very confused and irritated red-head. Blinking twice, the mysterious and suspicious looking man was having direct eye-contact with the Jinchuuriki, both not moving from their spot. Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Do you have business with the hokage?" she asked.

The man's cheeks became slightly red as he stared bluntly at her, "Hokage? What hokage?" he said as he held her hands, "The one I've been looking for all my life is you!"

Kushina looked at their hands then moved her gaze towards the white-haired man, narrowing her eyes dangerously as if he committed an act of blasphemy. Nearly growling, she didn't pay attention that the shower stopped as soon as she opened the door to the complete stranger… or so it seems.

Minato, who was already dressed; headed towards the living room and almost immediately noticed the familiar-looking man with Kushina. Eyes growing wide, he gasped.

"Jiraya-sensei?!" He exclaimed, surprised by his master's sudden visit. The middle-aged man grinned ridiculously as he entered the house, opening his arms meaning for a hug.

"Minato! You sneaky little bastard! Come ere'!"

Without further talk, the drunkard dragged his ex-pupil in a nearby room, leaving Kushina alone in the living room by herself, confused.

"What are you doing here, sensei?" The spiky-blond asked while sitting on his chair. Jiraya chuckled while taking another large gulp of sake. The yondaime wondered why he was drinking so much so early in the morning. It wasn't really surprising, yet not very logical either. Usually, he'd rarely drink, the only times he did was to forget something specific, and it seemed as though he did so right now. It was understandable, at war; people tend to drink a lot. Stress, anxiety and worry as well as fear were all considered dangerous feelings. At times getting drunk was still better than becoming bald. But he figured out that wasn't why his former sensei drank right now.

"I'm really proud of you…" he said as he set down his bottle, "It seems that my teachings paid off after all these years… really, you've become a real man!"

Minato rolled his eyes and smiled, "Sensei… your getting the wrong idea."

But it didn't seem that he was listening, "A hot babe too! Nice curves, pretty long hair and one heck of a stare! Havin' fun I suppose?"

"N-No, sensei she's—"

He cut him off, "Ah, almost forgot…" he began as he took out a half-written scroll from his pocket, "There! Tell me all the juicy little details! Might be useful for my next book."

"Sensei, please! Can you listen for once?"

Jiraya blinked twice, and then finally showed signs of understanding. Minato sighed while patting his shoulder, "There's nothing between me and Kushina, us living together is completely work-related," he explained, "… she's the one whom we sealed the nine-tails into, our most recent Jinchuuriki."

His sensei started looking at him with a surprised expression, blinking twice then finally blurting out; "Is that… so?" Minato nodded with a serious look.

_That's right… the reason Kushina lives here is purely work-related! Nothing more and nothing less!  
>I can't let a silly dream get the best of me, I have to forget!<em>

"So sensei, can you please stop having all these weird misunderstandings? It's making me uncomfortable…" He said nervously while scratching the back of his neck. Jiraya remained quiet while looking at the ceiling, "so young… and so pretty… poor thing."

Minato glanced back at his sensei, "Eh?"

He shook his head slowly then turned back to face the sunny boy, "Nothing!"

"Meh…" he began, "you know, statues mean nothin' nowadays… you can screw every girl you like and people wouldn't give a shit." He continued as he swallowed another gulp of his sake. Minato listened carefully at his sensei, wondering how and why he started to sound awfully a lot like Kushina.

"Even if she's a Jinchuuriki, she's still a bone an' flesh woman! With boobies and stuff… a heavenly smooth skin and moist plump pink lips."

Still in his drunk state, Jiraya did a 180 degree turn and looked at the wall, professionally putting both his hands behind his back in a military way, "As a man, I think you get that… therefore…"

He turned to face him; with another yet amazing grin on his face, "Something happened! I'm sure!"

Minato stared at him incredulously, and then thought back about these past two days. Ever since she came he's been feeling rather uncomfortable at his own home, she's been roaming all the time and disturbing him with his work, causing him trouble at night and creeping out of the house when he told her precisely to stay; and the worst part was that she actually went to his workplace and on a reunion! With Danzou assisting nonetheless!

And even though he was supposed to be angry, yell or shout at her, hell; even throwing her in a room and lock her up would had been alright… he didn't… He had no idea how, but she managed to apply on him magic anesthesia with her charms, she did so many unbelievable things in a few amount of hours that it drove his mind nearly insane, ate non-stop and acted like a real delinquent. Having no shame and no manners at all, he asked himself how in the world he managed to have his heart beat because of her.

Oh, but yesterday night happened.

… Yeah, it happened. Add a plus to that wet dream and the cold shower.

He blushed slightly and looked away, mumbling (to himself), "N…Nothing happened…"

But too bad for him, nothing can escape his sensei's keen senses, (even when drunk).

He approached him slowly, his grin becoming wider, "oho? Something _did _happen!"

_Tch, persistent._

"Nothing happened, I say!"

He again took out of his pocket his scroll and brush, "So how did it go? Did she make the first move, or was it you?" He ignored Minato's protest and continued, "I'm sure you had an opportunity to feel the softness of a woman's anatomy, right?"

Minato shifted uncomfortably on his chair, sighing lightly while twirling his thumbs; it was as if his sensei read his mind. He was really good with that, surprisingly enough.

"Let's drop it, please?" he sighed again, "Instead, why don't you tell me the cause of your visit, sensei?"

Jiraya set down his tools and sat on the chair next to him, sniffing the bottle in hand and peeking in to see if there was still some sake left.

"Well, I just thought I'd spend some time with my dearest pupil before duty calls…"

Minato's eyes narrowed, "They've-"

He nodded, "Yep, seems that I'll be going soon. I've been told to stay by the border. Supervising the young Chunin and stuff…" he explained with dull eyes. It appears as if the effect of alcohol stopped him from going too emotional, but Minato pretty much guessed that it was the reason for him to get drunk in the first place.

"I don't remember ever setting up things this way…" Minato said, bewildered. Jiraya simply shrugged with a silly smile on his face. "Oh well, what can I say? I guess I was just too lazy this year."

"Is it Danzou's doing?" he asked.

"Dunno and don't care."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Are there other things I don't know about?"

The ero-sennin scratched his chin while looking at the ground, grumbling a few words while in deep thought, then finally spoke, "Well, there has been a very weird rumor going on…"

"A rumor? What rumor?!"

"That he's been giving intense training to Genin's… hell they even said he drugged some of them, excessively…" He paused then swayed his legs back and forth, "That's just what people say, snot' like it's da truth or anything."

Too late, it appears as if the fires of hell had awoken on Minato's feet at that moment. His eyes were piercing with anger and determination, ready to kill the scarred man as soon as he lays eyes on him. He clenched his fists so hard he nearly broke them with his own strength, "I won't allow it…" he whispered angrily, "He's been doing way too many things on his own—I'll show him his place."

"W-Woah hey, like I said these are just rumors, okay?" he said in an attempt to calm him down. However, Minato was already planning his ways to murder him.

Thinking of changing the topic, Jiraya poked Minato's shoulder to get his attention then pointed at the door, more accurately at Kushina. The spiky-blond glanced curiously at his sensei who smiled happily at him; "Can I borrow her for today?" He asked sweetly.

He blinked twice, holding in his anger.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"I said," He sighed, "can I borrow her for today?"

"Why? What are you going to do to her?!" He asked in panic, knowing very well of his sensei's strange ways with women. He pouted slightly, "Ehhh? What's that? You're too cheeky!" he said as he poked his cheek continuously at the displeased hokage, "That's now how I raised you~!"

He gently pushed his finger away, "Since when did you raise me, sensei?" he sighed frustratingly, "Anyways, we're moving out of the topic! What are you going to do to her?!"

"Oh stop it, can't I have a little fun for once?" he said as he tried to act cute, but failed miserably.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, nearly glaring at him; "Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah," he smiled happily, "A hot foreign babe!"

He shook his head, "No! She is the nine-tails Jinchuuriki and one of the last remaining Uzumaki's in the country! We have to protect her by all costs!"

Minato crossed his arms near his chest and looked grumpily at Jiraya, who still had those big wide puppy eyes, looking directly into Minato's dark blues. His attempt to charm him was a failure since the yondaime immediately blurted out a "**no.**" with big black thick letters.

"Oh silly little Minato, you're way too harsh! The poor girl is bound to stay at your home like a shut in the whole day without anything to do, a little adventure outside might do her some good!"

"What kind of adventure?!"

He grinned, "Oh you know, the usual…" He waved his hand in front of his face, but he quickly pushed it away. "Jiraya-sensei…"

"Minato… have faith in me for once, I don't think I'll do something as shameless as having fun with a woman who's twenty years younger."

His look softened in an instant, giving up, he finally sighed and nodded slightly. "Alright, fine. But you have to be careful, she's very important in those times of war and—"

He stopped as soon as he felt a menacing aura coming from behind him, noticing Jiraya's wide-open dead-fish eyes looking up as if something terrorizing was creeping out from behind. He turned his head, slightly… only but to notice a red-haired witch glare intensely without showing signs of mercy.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked angrily, hands on her hips. Both of them started trembling in fear.

But despite being scared to death, it seems that the ero-sennin's alcohol effects made him even braver than before, so he answered at Minato's stead, "How about you and I go out and have some fun for a while, eh? ?"

While Kushina's eyes widened, Minato couldn't help but face-palm.

_Sensei, you idiot!_

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Oh crap, I'm sorry I didn't really want this chapter to end here, I was planning on doing something else but that something will have to wait until the next chapter… Anyways, enjoy your Christmas because I won't update for… dunno, a week? Maybe less… Yeah, I think less. Not sure anyways._

_The next chapter will be about Kushina's date(?) with Jiraya, comedy involved. And many perverted questions… There will be more info about the war and the plot, as well as Minato's background. The poor guy… Pity him so much, feh! But he'll get lucky soon, really soon._  
><em>REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW.<em>  
><em>Reviews are my booster oil!<em>


	5. Fifth Chapter: Whisper

**A/N:**

_Yaay! Another early update! Hurray!_

_But of course, even coming from a surprisingly generous person like me; this could get suspicious. Of course it is though, since I won't update for… what? Two… no… maybe three… months?  
>Oh I am deeply sorry; this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you… whoever you are (shrugs.)<em>

It's not that I don't care, it's that I can't. I'm gonna' havta' start studying like mad this semester and stuff are becoming more and more distuuuurbing at home. Family problems, (flips off table) family problems devour my soul! Damn!  
>I just keep blaming people for stuff… oh crap, that's pretty pathetic. I'm sorry.<br>But hey, enjoy this chapter filled with love and be sure to review because I'll still be checking my fanfic to see If I'm getting some support! What's the point in writing for my lovely readers if they don't respond to my love and affection with words? Come on!  
>But anyways, enough chit-chat. Please enjoy this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The pretty lady that lives in my house.<strong>

Fifth Chapter: Whisper.

Because the situation was already pretty awkward, the yondaime didn't dream that it could've got worse, but too bad… it did. Considering that Kushina was in her –home- mode, her outfit was light and slightly revealing (curve-wise) on her chest area, making it too obvious for the ero-sennin to stare. Noticing it far too well, the red-head glared rather obviously at the white haired man and nearly threw him a punch if Minato didn't come in between them.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down, Kushina! Let's try and compromise." He suggested reasonably, however; it appears that she didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Compromise? With this drunkard? What's got into you?!" She snapped.

Minato rolled his eyes; sure he understood Kushina, if he was at her stead then he probably would've reacted the same way. However, at times it was best not to judge a book by its cover, truly, Jiraya looked like the typical bad-guy or more accurately… the _worst _guy you'd want to hang out with, but he learned throughout the years that it was just mere acting for professional purposes (mostly…) so if he wanted to spend some time with Kushina, then there was a good reason for it.

"Kushina—this is my former Sensei; Jiraya. Sensei, this is Kushina." He introduced, trying to forget their awfully awkward first meeting. The white haired man grinned ridiculously as he reached out his hand for a shake; Kushina however, stubbornly pushed it away with a rather displeased scowl.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She mumbled as she left the room. As soon as she did so, Minato glared at his sensei, which didn't seem to mind.

"What?" He said dumbfounded. Minato narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

"Are you crazy?!" He hissed, "You could've had yourself killed!"

The white-haired man chuckled, "Killed? By such a sweet creature?" he joked, "Don't make me laugh! Such thin and white wrists can't possibly harm a fly!"

Oh how he wished to share his point of view, if only… -Sigh-. He felt her strength all too well, her violent kicks and punches were so deadly, even the hokage can't remain still after getting hit. She was incredibly strong and fierce.

"I wish you've seen what I've been through, sensei. But still, I doubt Kushina would want to spend some time with you."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow, then finished his bottle of Sake, "Why wouldn't she? I am your former sensei, aren't I? And since you're a full-ass hokage then I'm pretty sure the credit goes all to me, she wouldn't refuse the genius teacher of a ninja leader!" He bragged proudly, pointing at his chest with his thumb. Minato gave half a smile, then stood up.

"I'll try to persuade her, sensei. In the meantime, please leave, she doesn't seem to be in a good mood because of yester—" he covered his mouth with both his hands, Jiraya frowned.

"What happened?" he asked, fully interested.

_Good job, loud-mouth. _The manly man scoffed, crossing his arms while glaring at him from the deepness of his head and imagination, surprisingly enough the manly-man looked exactly like him, except more… you know? Manly.

"Like I said… nothing!" He insisted. Jiraya rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh fine, it's not my business anymore anyway~! But I demand some juicy info the next time I'll see you!" he declared as he stood up, heading towards the living room where Kushina was taking a bite of her sweet bun. He smiled sweetly at her while she glared in return; as he approached her he whispered something in her ear that made her expression suddenly change to bewilderment. Minato was very curious to know what Jiraya said to the Jinchuuriki, but then again, perhaps it wasn't his place to meddle in their (building) private affairs. Yet he still had faith on his sensei, whom he followed his whole life and vowed to walk on the same path as him.

As soon as he left, Minato walked towards the kitchen and noticed a plate with an egg-rolled omelet, sweet bun with jam and orange juice resting beautifully on the table. He never believed Kushina was capable of cooking, coming from her lazy(?) nature, yet the act was surprisingly sweet, especially since the events of yesterday.

"Is that—for me?" He said incredulously while pointing at himself, the red-head scoffed, "No, it's for the troll that lives underneath our table, of course it's for you! Dumbass!"

Ignoring her sarcastic pun and cursing, he smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

Of course, since she was facing the TV she didn't pay attention, but she pretty much guessed he was making his –so called- grateful smile, so she simply nodded in return and focused her attention to the horror movie. As he sat down and picked up the newspaper on the table, he felt a pleasant atmosphere building up in the house, something he didn't quite notice before. Was it because of Kushina? He didn't know, the only thing he knew was that it was oddly comfortable. Having someone share your living space and talk with, make you breakfast and fetch you the newspaper was actually considerate and deeply thoughtful. Perhaps was it just his imagination? Perhaps Kushina wasn't that bad after all, maybe just maybe in that strong and violent mask, Kushina might be-

"Oi," she called, startling the yondaime from his deep thinking.

"Yes?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just _feeding _you because I'm _indebted _to you since your letting me live for free, it's not like I _like _you or something mushy like that! Got it, dick-face?" she spat.

He didn't move nor blink, the only thing he could do was nod while eating quietly the food at his table, _I take back everything... she's a monster._

After his rather awkward and heavy breakfast, the spiky-blond got himself ready for work, and turned to take a small glimpse at the red-head, who was still watching her horror movie. He sighed and sat next to her; she glanced at him for a second then turned back her attention to the movie. The sounds of flesh being torn out and loud chewing coming from the undead was too loud for him to start a conversation.

"Um, Kushina-san?" He said politely in an attempt to get her attention. The red-head took the remote and turned the volume down, "Yea?"

"Do you plan on leaving?" He asked, thinking about his sensei's mysterious whisper.

She remained silent for a good moment then finally answered, "So what if I am?"

He bit his bottom lip nervously then scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out something good to say knowing far too well how sensitive she was (surprisingly).

"Well, I just thought… you know. If by any chance you're going with my sensei—"

"Nah, he looks tough, he'll do a good job protecting me," she said half-heartedly, "Oh and spare me the ANBU's! They're too much!"

He frowned, "B-but… sensei's quite the lecher! Are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked concerned.

"If he touches me then he can bind farewell to his future offspring's."

_Instead of worrying about her, I should worry more about sensei… I feel like I'm sending off a dangerous criminal out in the open._

"I see," he said as he stood up, "Very well, I'm heading off. I have some urgent business to attend to, I won't be back until late at night though…"

Waiting for an answer coming from the Jinchuuriki, Minato locked his gaze at her. Kushina gave half a shrug, "Okay? Just do your best."

_Why doesn't it surprise me? She doesn't care…_

But even so, he was slightly disappointed. The thought of her not caring was truly unpleasant to his usually strong heart.

"I… I'm heading off to the border for a while! Some enemies might attack as well!"

She tilted her head slightly, then gave a small smile, "That's great, a little action might do you some good, get some abs or something." She waved her hand carelessly. Minato couldn't hold his pout.

_I DO have abs! You just didn't notice!_

Sighing, he figured out trying to get her attention was useless. Even if her stay here started off from just a few days before, it was already as if he knew her all his life for some reason. She was just too predictable at times; he just HAD to point it out. Somehow whenever he felt like she was about to yell at him or curse, she eventually did, or when she'd go ahead and glare, or make a silly face. He predicted it all too well.

But really, for him? Everyone's too predictable.

Opening the door, he turned to take one last glimpse at Kushina, "I'm off," and then fully exited his house.

Little did he know that it was the start of a long bull-shitting day.

Walking towards his work-place was a hindrance for him; the same old routine awaited him every day at the same hour on the same street and same spot. Checking his watch as soon as he got closer to that particular spot, he began to count seconds.

_5…4…3…2…1… and…_

"Minatoooo!" A very feminine voice called, turning slightly he glanced at the young woman who was running towards him cheerfully. She had long light honey hair and green eyes that made her look like some sort of feline. Wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees and same-colored flats. She immediately grabbed his arm and smiled at him, since he was actually a whole 20cm taller than her, she had to look up to make him notice her pretty eyes.

He sighed frustratingly and tried to ignore the fact that her breasts were squeezing on his arm, "What do you want, Yoshino?"

The young woman pouted, "Eh? What's with the cold attitude, Minato? I simply wanted to see you!" She said sweetly, adding more pressure to his arm. He narrowed his eyes, "Please let go of my arm, Yoshino." He said angrily, surprising as it is, the manly-man didn't give any comment to the juicy act.

Ignoring his plead, Yoshino did the exact contrary and pressured her breasts on his arm a bit more, she was being extremely desperate and it showed rather well. Minato was a gentleman, but at times; women were just too much.

"Yoshino-"he warned. Yoshino simply did the bashful act and blinked continuously as if she was the sweetest living being in the whole galaxy. "Do you hate me?" she asked innocently.

_Who's this woman? Tell her to scram already, she's annoying. _The manly-man spat, angrily glaring at him for no reason. He didn't know why he started thinking of Kushina showing off her middle-finger.

_She's one of my old classmates back in the academy, we weren't in the same team though, but she was always so clingy. _He explained, then quickly came back to a sudden reality, _Wait, why am I explaining this to you?!_

Manly-Minato smirked devilishly in his mind, _Well we are sharing the same body, might as well get along, eh?_

This sounded awfully similar to Minato and Kushina's current situation, the whole living together story replayed in his mind all over again and made him think to an extent where he completely forgot about Yoshino's (and her gigantic) breasts' presence.

"Minato?" She called, wondering where his mind was heading at. He shook his head and came back to reality, the real reality. "Hm? Oh," he pushed her arm away and waved, "Duty's calling! Please don't come back tomorrow, your harassment is starting to seriously bother me, take care!"

And so he ran towards his usual work-place without looking back at the depressed Yoshino.

At his Hokage office, he came across the usual; papers meant to be signed, mission meant to be given, serious businesses to attend, a whole damn crowd of genin to supervise, the deaths of his people, etc…

But putting that aside, he had something important to do today, and it was to give a piece of mind to that darned scarred dick-face, Danzou. How dare he make orders while he clearly knows who's the boss! Is he doing it on purpose? Wanting to get on the yondaime's nerves so he could do a better job at annoying him? Was it some kind of sick hobby? Whatever it was, he didn't find it funny, and he seriously wanted to hurt him severely. Despite his calm nature, there were times where he could be just as violent as Kushina, or worse, but in a calm, and gentle way. He could keep his stern face and choke the living hell out of you if you just get him angry by a bit. And the rumor his sensei mentioned about? He'll confirm it; he'll make sure the geezer get's spied on 24/24h non-stop. He'll be sure to make his life so utterly miserable that the scarred geezer will grow bald in an instant; if it's still not enough to satisfy his desire to murder him then he'll hire a gay transvestite to rape him continuously and make sure he dies of aids. Again, if it's not enough then he'll go and-

"Hokage-sama!" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Eh?" He blinked twice and snapped out of his inner thoughts.

"The troop you have requested to accompany you on today's mission is set, everyone's ready. What are your orders?"

The hokage straightened up and had a fierce look on his face, eyes glowing with determination; one could tell the seriousness of the matter. He glanced at the outside window and saw his troop already waiting patiently for him.

"Very well, I'll be going immediately." He said while narrowing his eyes, "However, if by any chance something happens," he handed him over one of his special technique seals attached on a kunai, "I'll get here in a flash."

The young shinobi took the kunai and blinked twice in bewilderment, "But sir, if something _does _indeed happen, how would you know? Wouldn't it be wiser to have sir Danzou to—"

"No," he interrupted at the instant as he approached the young man, practically glaring at him, "_I'm _the one in charge of this village's protection. I won't let that untrustworthy vermin take command no matter what, and if by any chance you refuse to follow my orders, then the consequences will befall on you."

The young shinobi gulped then bowed respectfully, "V-Very well, sir."

As he was about to walk away, Minato stopped suddenly and glanced back at the young shinobi, "Oh and as an answer to your question; if something does indeed happen, I will know."

"H-how—"

"I just will," he finished and walked away, leaving a very confused shinobi.

"He's so cool…" Another weird shinobi said as he popped out of nowhere, startling the other youngster.

* * *

><p>In the main streets of Konoha, the middle-aged ero-sennin was waiting patiently at a nearby teahouse for the Jinchuuriki to show up. This time, he seems to be sober; yet getting our hopes up won't do us good. Sober or drunk, what makes the difference when it's about Jiraya? Nothing, it's the same thing. He just goes on and says whatever goes through his mind randomly and does whatever his body wants to do as well; the differences between a drunk Jiraya and a sober Jiraya are very few. Which is why his credibility is low.<p>

He was doing his usual research, this time in a more discrete way, looking at the female pedestrians while showing great interest. His scroll still at hand, he began to write with his brush, a big grin on his face.

Still writing, he noticed an unknown shadow appearing from behind and immediately turned. It appears that the Jinchuuriki came just as promised.

He smiled, "Ah! You came I see."

She didn't look amused, "Ah! Your sober I see…"

He chuckled lightly while hiding his tools in his pocket, then fully stood up. "So? Let's start our date!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Who said it was a date?!" she exclaimed loudly while putting her hands on her hips, "I only came because…"

Kushina frowned, her expression saddened for a bit. Jiraya felt it all too well and his smile faded too. He rested his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. She pushed it away a few seconds later and rubbed her teary face, "Stop it, I'm fine."

He showed concern, "Really?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Anyways, you said they found them… I hope you are not lying."

He shook his head, dead serious, "I may be a lecher, but I'm a man of word."

Kushina gave half a smile, "Then let's go, ttebane!"

Without further argue, both of them started walking in sync towards an unknown destination, Jiraya didn't seem to have a plan for his date, but one thing's for certain; he had a goal.

As they walked on Konoha's main streets, Jiraya started examining Kushina thoughtfully with his lecherous eyes.

"You know, you should try wearing something a bit more flashy and feminine," he pointed out at her dark green dress, the red-head blinked twice then looked at her current outfit. "What's wrong with it?" she protested, the ero-sennin sighed frustratingly and started giving a speech, "I don't know, it just looks too simple and dull, it's covering almost your whole body and hiding those beautiful curves! Normally a woman should show off," he pointed at a nearby woman who just passed by, apparently wearing a very tight tank top and short ninja pants, exposing her every little feminine curve, "Like this! See that? It's gorgeous!" He drooled.

Kushina sighed, "Yeah yeah, whatever." She shrugged.

He glared at her, "How can you be so carefree? Do you know a woman's greatest weapon is her charms? If you can't master or control that feminine side of you then how can you win a man's heart?"

He answer seemed to obvious, "I don't need to win a man's heart, I'm perfectly fine by myself. A woman doesn't need to depend on a man, especially us, Kunoichi. Because we are strong, we can live without worrying about our safety and walk heads up proudly in the path of victory!"

The ero-sennin stared blankly at her for a few seconds then took out his scroll and brush, "That was quite amazing, I'll write this and try to use it just in case a similar situation happens on Icha Icha."

Curiously, she raised an eyebrow, "Icha Icha? What the hell is that?"

He smiled, "The series I'm currently working on, I'm a writer."

Her eyes widened, suddenly showing great interest, "Really? Uncle, you're a writer?! That's amazing!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face, "I love books and literature! I respect anyone who makes a living out of writing!"

Jiraya scratched the back of his head nervously, "Ah, really? Oho! That's flattering."

"Can I know more about the series you are working on?"

He frowned, _"Oh you know, it's a series about a naughty couple doing inappropriate and erotic stuff all the time to show off their love and affection towards each other."_

What would happen if he said that?

The ero-sennin gulped, Kushina's happy expression didn't change for a bit, he chuckled nervously while scratching his chin, "A-Ah… well you see, uhm… it's a very complicated story…"

"I'm not that dumb, even I can understand… ttebane." She pouted.

"Uh… well, you see… it's about a young couple." He started.

"Oh… is it a romantic story?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Then I'm not interested." She shrugged and stared back at the path towards her, he sighed in relief and thanked the gods, he wasn't embarrassed of the fact he wrote erotic books, or that he was a pervert. But a voice in his head was telling him to keep it a secret from Kushina, note that she will probably hate him for life.

They both continued their way without saying anything much, every once in a while Jiraya would start a friendly conversation with the Jinchuuriki, talking about this and that, showing her various places that the hokage forgot to do so, at times he'd stop by a small pastry shop and buy some sweets to enlighten the mood a bit. Surprisingly enough, Kushina was enjoying her time with the ero-sennin, sure he would often go and look at extremely beautiful women that pass-by, or try to take a peek at the woman's baths, flip off a few skirts… But it didn't really matter, since she was enjoying her time with him. Knowing that she'll eventually have to lock herself up at the yondaime's home after that was just another way to depress her, so why not enjoy her little time with freedom? It wasn't a big problem, since she could just run away like she did last time with those pathetic ANBU's. But as a proper member of the Uzumaki clan, she had to learn how to be obedient at times, and respectful. Even if it wasn't the case, mostly.

But the mood started to fade, the atmosphere was becoming heavier and heavier by every step they took as they got closer to their destination. Jiraya could feel Kushina's angst, yet still remain quiet. He cleared his throat and got her attention, she raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I know this may not be my business but…" he paused then locked his gaze on her, "How did _that _happen?"

She remained silent.

"A-Ah! If it's too painful then…"

Kushina gave half a smile, sighing frustratingly, "Don't worry, I'll tell ya."

Looking up at the sky, both of them stopped and sat down on a nearby bench, "My father… my father was a very generous person, despite being portrayed as a monster and a heartless killer, he was loved and respected all around our village.

"He was unique in many aspects and was also rumored to be perfect, well… putting aside his physical appearance that is." She smiled sheepishly then continued; "But even though they loved my father, a good part in the village was against him."

"how so?"

She smiled, "My father was a pacifist… he hated war." She stated, "He wanted to put an end to these pointless battles and wished that us, shinobi, will live peacefully in pure harmony. It's true that he killed many back in the past, but he eventually changed. It's because of that that our people started going against him, eventually, the whole village became at uproar."

"I was young back then, I didn't understand. My mother, who was always alone at our house tried her best to raise me, she kept saying that father will come back no matter what happens, that he won't die since he vowed to protect us."

She paused for a moment, staring at the ground, "I believed in mother… but I didn't share her enthusiasm. Every time father would come back, he had another wound, another bruise. Every time… My mother always took care of it though, she didn't make a fuss and stayed up late just to tend his wounds."

Kushina then glanced at Jiraya, "There was a lot of blood… so much blood that day. They locked me up at the storehouse and told me to stay there, no matter what."

She clenched her fists, "So many screams… yells… painful ones, the sound of blades tearing out the flesh, the drip of blood, the pleads and cries of the women who lost their child and husband, I heard it all."

"I waited for my father to come back, or my mother… any of them, just a sign that they were safe, that they were okay. Before knowing it, six hours passed and I was still inside the storehouse, I got tired of waiting and busted the door open… only but to see…"

She shut her eyes tightly, "Corpses… everywhere! Everyone I knew… were all dead! I panicked, and started searching for my parents, I was so sure that they were still alive, somewhere, waiting for me."

"… But I was wrong, what lied before me wasn't what I had hoped for… they weren't there, they weren't smiling, they weren't even breathing! Their skin was so pale and cold to the touch, they both had their throat slit open," she sighed in frustration, clenching her fists tighter, "so much blood… there was so much blood… I couldn't even make the difference between it and my hair anymore, it was so shocking that I didn't even cry, I stood there for… what, an hour maybe? I don't really remember…"

"Kushina-" Jiraya whispered as he rested his hand on her shoulder, even though her eyes were teary, she still smiled.

"Before I knew it I was knocked on the ground and taken to Konoha forcefully by those shit-heads of ANBU's, It's been a month since then and nightmares still haunted me since… when I wake up from it, the first thing I see is the horrifying color of blood… the color of my disgusting hair."

"I hate it… I hate my hair, every time I see it, I remember… and I don't want to remember, damn it!"

_The painful yells of the victims, the blood gushing out of their previously living bodies…_

"And now, like it's not enough, I'm the Jinchuuriki of a nine-tailed beast, a human sacrifice…"

_His mind was blank, his dark blue eyes showed no mercy as he skillfully slit their throats one by one._

"Is it a curse? Or am I just unlucky? Anyways, I don't care anymore, ttebane!"

_They kept begging, but he showed no mercy._

"And now, guess what? I'm living with a complete stranger who's actually the fourth hokage of this forsaken village, as if it's not enough!"

_Red… bloody red, coming out of his victims._

"When you came and told me they found my parents' bodies, I just had to face it… I just had to face them once more, to give them a proper funeral."

_The foul scent of death, the foul scent of war._

Kushina gave her best grin, "But even though I hate this shitty life of mine, this disgusting hair and this stupid village, what can I say? I have to live on, I guess… because my father told me that life had many surprises awaiting for me!"

Jiraya smiled back while patting her head, "Hah, I'm sure there are plenty of surprises waiting for you as well!"

And just this once, she didn't push her hand away. Because the gentle vision of her father came back and appeared right in front of her. Her lips curved into a smile as she closed her eyes slowly.

Right now, things were about to make a 180 turn for both the Jinchuuriki and the yondaime.

Standing in front of ten bodies, the spiky-blond who was covered in blood remained silent, analyzing his now stained hands.

_Red… I never get tired of this color…_

He turned his gaze at a child who was sitting underneath a tree, his stare was blank while his skin looked pale. He approached the little boy and held his trembling hand, "are you alright?" he whispered sweetly. The small boy noticed how his expression softened, his eyes grew wide as soon as he felt the warmth from his big hands. Despite being bloody, he wasn't afraid.

Was he an angel? Or a devil?

He killed so easily, yet why does he feel such a pleasant aura coming from him?

Looking at the child deep in the eyes, Minato frowned.

_He was drugged._

Taking the child in his arms, he noticed his troop was heading their direction.

"Hokage-sama! Are you alright?" A man asked, concerned. The spiky-blond nodded with a smile, "I'm fine, thanks."

The men looked in bewilderment the scene in front of them.

Surrounded by corpses, right in the centre of a foul mess, stood the yondaime covered in blood; carrying the small infant with great care.

At lost for words, they remained silent.

An angel or a devil?

Bitter or sweet?

They never knew, they never understood, and they never will.

Back at the village, he is someone.

In the battlefield, he's someone else.

Blood red, blood red everywhere. He sees it all the time, yet never grows tired of it.

She saw it once, and hated it her whole life.

They both live in the same house.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Liked this chapter? Well, a word: These five chapters were actually an Intro. Surprised? Yeah, I think so._

This was a serious chapter mostly, not much humor, but I will compromise.

Review, as I said I won't update for a while, But I hope I'll get a lot of support because who knows? Maybe I'll update sooner. I enjoy writing this and getting replies from my readers, it just makes me feel… awfully comfortable.

Since this story has both humor and a slight bit of drama, I just kept the tags as (romance) only.

Review, I love you all.

Till next time!


End file.
